Managing a Detective
by raziella
Summary: It wasn't easy being best friends with a famous detective you also happened to be madly in love with, but Kaito was pretty good at keeping straight face. Of course when meddlesome friends got involved, certain managing had to be enforced in order to keep what is yours safe. Eventual KaiShin/ShinKai
1. Managing a Detective

A/N: Hi, I'm back, and sorry to anyone following my other stories, they all got so sad and I needed som fluff. Here's a first attempt at humor, we'll see if anyone laughs... It'll be a couple of cute drabble-like chapters coming up, irregularly as inspiration and time strikes (hopefully simultaneously). Don't forget to review, serisouly, I live for them *_*

Summary: It wasn't easy being best friends with a famous detective you also happened to be madly in love with, but Kaito was pretty good at keeping straight face. Of course when meddlesome friends got involved, certain managing had to be enforced in order to keep what is yours safe. Eventual KaiShin/ShinKai

* * *

Kaito was doing his best trying to stop himself from bending over the table to wipe away that small spot of sauce that had stuck to Shinichi's mouth. They were sitting at a café a late Monday afternoon, waiting for Ran-chan and Suzuki-chan to join them.

As they barely had any classes together, with Shinichi and Kaito focusing of physics and chemistry while Ran-chan and Suzuki-chan were taking law and economics respectively, Ran-chan had made it her mission to set them up of breakfast, brunch, lunch and dinner dates throughout the week to ensure they still hung out. Kaito would have been fine without them, but Shinichi seemed sincerely happy every time Ran-chan insisted he could postpone a report to hang out.

Just as Kaito had decided it would be rude not to mention the distracting dot on Shinichi's lower lip, and was about to open his mouth, voices interrupted his intentions.

"Can you believe how slutty that tramp has become? _Just _because she got a boyfriend she doesn't have to go around sucking his _face_ off every chance she gets, you know what I mean?!" Suzuki-chan exclaimed in her shrill voice and waved her arms dramatically.

Ran-chan looked a bit uncomfortable at the use of Suzuki-chan's crude language but didn't comment, per her being used to her best friend's banter. When she caught sight of Kaito and Shinichi she brightened up and waved as she led her still babbling friend to their table.

"So, how are you guys doing?" she asked happily, but before she could continue, Suzuki-chan had decided it was time to change to subject to the current one.

"Oh, we have great news! You're gonna love this, Kudou!" she cried and grabbed Shinichi's hand as they took their seats.

At the sight of the much too frivolous actions of the girl currently touching Shinichi, Kaito almost growled. He caught himself and settled on a scowl which went unnoticed by the two. Unfortunately, not by Ran who hid a smile, unknown to Kaito.

"Whatever it is, I refuse", said Shinichi with a dead-pan expression. Before Suzuki-chan could interrupt, Shinichi continued in a flat voice. "After you tried to set me up on a blind-date with a high-schooler, I'm not going near your 'great news'". He made sarcastic quotation signs around the words "great news" and Kaito snickered silently.

He was very happy with Shinichi's clear disinterest in dating other people, and as for the nagging feeling in his gut saying he was sad his friend seemed disinterested in dating whatsoever, well, he was blatantly ignoring that. Instead he finally reached across the table and wiped a slightly surprised detective over the mouth and joined the conversation.

"It's no wonder that didn't go well; she was four years younger than Shinichi. Going out with that little doll-face would have made him look like a freaking pedophile!"

He cast a glance at Ran-chan who sounded like she had suddenly choked on air. Shinichi worriedly asked if she was alright but she only waved it off. Suzuki-chan looked like she had bitten off a piece of a rotten apple.

"First of all, I don't know how you know what she looked like unless you boys sit and talk about this stuff like gossiping ladies. Second of all, I'm never doing you that favor again, Kudou! I don't know what you did to that poor girl but she came back in tears stating she would never date a detective again, which, third of all, is really too bad since she was planning on becoming one, which is why I set you guys up in the first place. So what if she looks young, she's really mature for her age, even jumped up a grade. You should be ashamed, whatever you did, Kudou, ashamed!"

Silence stretched out in the café after Suzuki-chan's reprimanding of increasing volume. Shinichi stared somewhat empty-faced at her with an open mouth, which, if you asked Kaito, made him look like the most adorable detective he knew.

As seconds ticked by and the rest of the guests of the café resumed their peaceful coffee, Shinichi carefully cleared his throat. He looked like he was readying to talk a jumper out of committing suicide on a lonely Christmas Day (something Kaito knew he had actually done, two years ago, and on some other occasions that weren't Christmas and were of surprising and worrisome number of times).

"Sonoko, I didn't do anything to your friend. I told you, I don't want to date someone more than three years younger than me, and, now that we're on the subject, I don't want your help finding a date. To be perfectly honest, I don't know why she came back in tears as I didn't even meet her. She stood me up."

While Shinichi continued to explain to Suzuki-chan of the unfortunate events of the supposed date last Friday, Kaito was doing his best trying to hold a straight face. He wasn't in a million years going to confess as to the reason why that (probably really stupid and unsuitable and evil evil evil) girl (which that stupid stupid stupid Suzuki-chan had set Shinichi up with) had returned in tears.

That day had not been great for Kaito. It had started with a decline from Shinichi to go to the magic show in town for this week only, and ended with Kaito intercepting the blind-date his best friend was supposed to go on and threatening her into leaving without saying a word. Phrases such as "if you ever go near him you may just find your doll collection not quite as _assembled_ as you're used to" and "you may even stay clear of _all_ detectives in the future, just to be _safe_", may have been exchanged.

Kaito was not proud of what he did. But as he looked to that porcelain face of the most beautiful detective in the world, knowing he was not dating some flimsy (though, admittedly, unlikely to be evil) high-schooler, Kaito was pretty glad. The thought of someone _else_ touching his friend was completely unacceptable. If that Suzuki-chan was going to interfere this way in the future he might just have to take drastic measures.

Just then Ran-chan stretched out a hand and put it on Kaito's. Surprised he looked up at her and saw her smile sympathetically.

"I'm really sorry about this spectacle of a date. I'll keep her in check from now on, so don't worry."

"W-what do you mean?" asked Kaito, somewhat nervous_. Oh, Kami-sama, how much did she know?!_

"Nothing much, I'm just saying. Oh, and don't let anyone else _accidentally_ get hurt, though I am aware Sonoko can be a handful, she is my friend and if I ever found out someone did something to her, I would be _very _upset."

Kaito sweat-dropped. Ran-chan had a tendency to look all cute and lovely one second, but when her friends were in danger, she turned into a blood-thirsty hound.

"Now, I'm sure you'll get him. He may be slow, but I'm sure it'll reach him eventually, so just hang in there, Kuroba-kun."

"Su-sure" Kaito whispered half-heartedly, feeling emptied of air.

They noticed a sudden silence around them and looked to Suzuki-chan and Shinichi to realize their conversation was over, and they were looking at Kaito and Ran-chan with very suspicious eyes. Kaito couldn't help but notice, with a very measurable amount of satisfaction, that Shinichi was shooting daggers at Ran-chan's hand, still lingering comfortably on Kaito's hand.

Quick to amend, Ran-chan pulled back and Kaito shot her a small smile of thanks before turning to Shinichi once more.

"So, wanna share a chocolate cake?" he asked cheerfully.

"You just had two pieces by yourself. I don't understand how another one would even fit in you…"

"I'm sure it'll go down if you feed it to me!"

"_Why_ would I _want_ to do something like that?" said Shinichi exasperated.

Ran-chan giggled and Kaito wailed in sorrow.

"Shin-chaaa~n!"

"If you call me that again, I'm cutting your sugar rights", threatened Shinichi, dead-serious.

* * *

More? Just drop dead? Tell meeeee~


	2. Meeting the Parents

A/N: Shinichi's parents have always been two of my favourite characters in DC, so here's some fun with Kaito's and the Kudo's first meeting! Don't forget to review :P

Title: Meeting the Parents

Word count: 2000

Rating: K+

Published: 23rd March

* * *

"So you're Shinichi's parents?" Kaito beamed and Shinichi groaned. "I can't believe we haven't met yet!" he said and shook the hand of one Kudo Yuusako and kissed the backside of Kudo Yukiko's hand.

They both looked very happy, if a bit surprised at this young man's forward approach. Nevertheless, their reactions were nothing but positive as they invited him into the huge mansion.

Kaito's surprise visit to the Kudo household had from the beginning had nothing to do with meeting the parents of his good friend. Instead, he had hoped to wake the sleepyhead up early the first day of their summer vacation after an intense period of exams. It was a big surprise when the university detective known for his grumpy morning mood had opened the door with a polite smile, already dressed and clearly awake. The smile had morphed into a sour look and glinting suspicion as Kaito greeted him with a cheery grin.

His parents had interrupted their friendly exchange of phrases along the lines of "What are you doing here?" and "I know you're up to something but please take it some other day, I'm busy and not in the mood."

They invited him into the living room where Yuusaku-san ("If you call us Kudo-san we won't know who you're addressing, Kuroba-kun") turned to Shinichi and ordered him into the kitchen to find something to offer their guest.

Shinichi sent Kaito a dark look before disappearing through the door, supposedly to bring some tea back.

"So, Kuroba-kun, please tell us how you came to know our son?" inquired Yukiko-san with a smile that was only a bit too eager.

"Ergh, I attend school with him. We both take physics and chemistry. Though, I suppose it'll be only physics next year", he realized as he spoke.

"Oh, so are you planning on becoming a researcher or doctor or something?" Yuusaku-san interfered, interest piqued.

"Well, that all depends. I'm more into magic and performance actually, but it's good to have a strong back-up if it doesn't turn out to be a full-time occupation."

"So are you going out?" asked Yukiko and Kaito choked on air.

Did he hear that right? Was his mother actually…

"Excuse me?"

"Are you dating our son?" elaborated Yukiko.

Flabbergasted Kaito looked between the over-excited woman and the stone-faced man who looked like he was pretending not to hear anything transpiring between the young man and his wife at the moment. No help to get there.

Suddenly Kaito didn't think introducing himself to these people had been such a great idea. He had heard from Shinichi his parents were wacky, had even been warned never to meddle and to run if he ever saw them. He had waved his advice off, laughing at his friend, saying he must exaggerate. Now he wished he had listened more carefully. Seriously, now that he thought about it, which normal parents _kidnapped_ their own son? Or moved to France for a year when they had a 13 year old boy at home to raise?

"I don't…" Kaito swallowed, feeling sweat pool on his back.

"Mom! Dad! What are you saying to Kaito to make the master of uncomfortable situations feel uncomfortable?" accused Shinichi as he appeared in the archway with a tray in his hands.

Kaito had never been happier to see him. The joy turned into panic as he noticed the small plate of dried fish Shinichi put on the table as a side-snack to the idea he continued to pour into hand-painted cups.

"Ahaha, don't worry, Shin-chan. We're only making small-talk. Aren't we, Kuroba-kun?"

Kaito didn't notice much beside the shelly small _thingies_ staring with dried eyes on his. At Kaito's silence however, Shinichi sent his mother a glare and the woman pouted.

"I'm sorry, Kuroba-kun. We tend to get a bit overly familiar with friends of our son. We care so much, that's all!" she said and continued to pull Shinichi down into the couch and smother him in kisses and too-tight-to-breathe hugs.

Shinichi looked more uncomfortable than Kaito had seen him in a long time, avoiding Kaito's eyes and purposefully shoved his mother away. As Kaito remained quiet he cast a suddenly worried glance to Kaito. He had been oddly stiff since he returned from the kitchen.

"I'm sorry, I think I'm gonna have to leave. I just thought of something important I have to do today!" Kaito hurriedly excused himself and stood up to leave.

Shinichi looked surprised and grabbed hold of his arm.

"What to do mean? You came here for a reason, didn't you?" Shinichi inquired. "Probably something stupid like disturb my peace", he continued in a quiet manner which only Yukiko-san and Kaito heard.

Yukiko-san sent a confused glance at Shinichi and back up at Kaito. Kaito, however, didn't really notice and just pulled his arm back and scrambled to the hallway.

"I'm sorry, I just completely forgot. My mother needs me to do some gardening today."

Shinichi made a motion for his parents to stay put as he followed the upset magician out.

"What is wrong with you?" asked Shinichi as he caught up to the odd man standing sweating by the door looking for his shoes.

"I told you, my mother-"

"Is in Hokkaido at the moment, so stop the bullshit. What happened?"

"F- I just don't like…" Kaito stopped, unsure how to go on.

"What? My parents?" he looked surprised, and a bit hurt, though that expression quickly melted away into a more composed, neutral mask of indifference. "I see. They're kind of pushy at times. I'm sorry about that. I'll see you at lunch tomorrow-"

"Oh for the love of Kami! Don't be so quick to draw conclusions, you moronic detective", snapped Kaito and clenched his fists at the stupid situation. He should seriously see a shrink about caring so much for this blind, stubborn man.

"Oh, sorry", said Shinichi and looked down, a confused expression, wrinkled nose and furrowed eyebrows.

Nah, thought Kaito. He'd just see a shrink about the fish so he wouldn't disturb more moments with Shinichi. He looked absolutely adorable, Kaito decided with a small sigh.

"I have a phobia for fish."

"Eh?" said Shinichi and looked up, face empty.

"I can't stand to look at fish, dead or alive. They scare the crap out of me and I kind of had to leave before I peed my pants", said Kaito with a serious voice.

Shinichi stared at him. Then he stared some more. Than he burst out laughing.

"That is-" he tried but had to stop for breathing with a maniacal laughter erupting again.

"I tell you my greatest fear and you laugh?!" Kaito asked, disbelieving.

"Well- I just- I can't believe you-"

The detective appeared to have some difficulties finishing a sentence, so Kaito harumphed and went back to looking for his shoes so he could leave. Just as he found and pulled them on, with a hand on the door-handle, he felt arms wrap around his sides.

"I'm sorry, Kaito", said Shinichi in a low voice, next to his ear.

"Yeah, sure you are", grumbled Kaito, working to have his voice not tremble as wave after wave of tremors ran through his skin.

It was really unfair how easily the detective managed to push him off balance. Just some contact, proximity, his _voice_.

"I am", assured Shinichi. "I probably should have figured from all those declines to go eat at a sushi-bar." Kaito shuddered and Shinichi chuckled. "Guess even monkeys fall from trees."

"You calling yourself a monkey?" Kaito asked confused and turned around in the embrace.

Shinichi back away, and laughed embarrassed, scratching his head. While Kaito missed the touch, he relished in the beautiful colour rising on his friend's cheeks.

"Never mind! We should probably go back to my parents before they come snooping around. And I promise I'll remove all cold-blooded snacks", promised the detective and turned to enter the living room again.

As he was about to open the door he heard his mother whisper: "I told you they were going out!" and he stopped dead in his tracks. Slowly he turned around a bit stone faced to Kaito who looked surprised.

"Did my parents, by any chance, insinuate that we are a couple?" he asked very calmly.

Kaito coughed and looked a bit uncomfortable.

"Apart from the _insinuate_ part, yeah, they asked if we dated", he answered looking at a particularly interesting grain of sand on the floor.

"Ah-ha", said Shinichi and barged the door open to one very surprised Yukiko-chan falling on her butt as the door swung outward, and one disturbed Yuusaku-san who sat in his armchair in the same spot as before, but with his head covered in his hands. "Dear parents", said Shinichi with a very dark voice, "do you mind explaining to me where got you the idea that my very good friend Kaito here and I are in any kind of romantic relationship? Or that I would even be interested in boys for that matter?"

Kaito felt cold as he listened to his friend's very dismissive accusation and wondered why he suddenly wanted to leave. He usually reveled in Shinichi's anger, it was colourful and expressive and highly entertaining, especially when it was directed at someone else so he could watch everything without fear for his life.

"We-well", said Yukiko-san uncertainly. "He's adorable! Couldn't you?"

Kaito stopped breathing. Shinichi gaped.

For a moment nobody moved.

Then Yuusaku-san stood up, went over to his wife, pulled her into his arms, bridal style (how they did manage to remain so childishly in love that his mother would giggle at such acts of affection was a mystery even Shinichi couldn't uncover), and proceeded to the front door where Kaito quickly moved out of the way.

"It seems we have overstayed our welcome a bit. We'll talk to you later, son, maybe have dinner or so?" said Yuusaku-san as he passed Shinichi. "I'm very sorry about all this, Kuroba-kun. It was very nice meeting you and please send my regards to your mother", he went on as he reached Kaito. "Well then, bye to you both."

And he was out the door.

Silence remained as the door shut and nobody moved.

"They seem nice", said Kaito after some time.

Shinichi turned around and stared at him as if he had lost his mind. His face was really quite not the same. It appeared his family had the same ability Kaito credited himself with, the ability to break the calm façade so often making itself known on the young man's features.

"They are irrevocably insane", Shinichi stated.

"Yeaaah, but you knew that, right?"

Shinichi stared some more before breaking completely by bending over with shaking body and barely subdued chuckles. Kaito listened quite contentedly to the breathless laughter his detective was sounding.

"Yeah", he finally managed. "I knew that. Did you know they once had me tested for insanity because I didn't want to go on a world tour with them. The doctor almost didn't want to let me leave, but not for risk of brain damage, but because he was worried my parents might be psychopathic killers. You see, my mother was currently filming a horror movie as the resurrected mass-murderer and my father was on the run from reporters and editors of his book company. They made quite the scene."

Shinichi's little off key story from his past sent a boost of realization through Kaito who shivered slightly at their lucky get-away from the nutcases whom were Shinichi's parents.

"That's… great", he managed. "So, wanna go out?"

Shinichi sent him a contemplative look before shrugging and nodding.

"Sure, why not?"

* * *

And so who is laughing at the irony? Again, humor is not my strongest side. But at least no angst, eheheh... Don't forget to tell me what you liked, or want to see in the future. I gladly take requests! XD


	3. Interfering at HQ

A/N: A free afternoon seems almost too good to be true, which usually means it is, Kaito discovers as he encounters a murder case and some disturbing news at a Tivoli.

Title: Interfering at HQ

Word count: 1700

Rating: K+

Published: 17th of August

* * *

Kaito was happy. The past couple of weeks had been nice and normal. It didn't bother him in the least that his normal was not what most people would argue was the conventional normal. He had been forced to smooth the way to hanging out with Shinichi undisturbed on several occasions but at least it appeared that most of the groups he hung out with had gotten the message. In Kaito's opinion, it didn't hurt that some of the more persistent had been in the leeway of certain _punishment_. He suppressed an evil chuckle.

Today was going to be a great day as well. Classes had been cancelled and he had managed to drag Shinichi to the Tivoli (despite insistent protesting, thank you very much! _"But, Kaito, _bad_ things happen at Tivolis!")_. So far they had ridden the Ghost Train, the Free Fall, the Looper, and where currently queuing for the Ferris Wheel. He would be lying if he said he wasn't giddy at the thought of spending half an hour in a small enclosed area with Shinichi while staring out over the beautiful landscape of Tokyo.

They didn't get that far, however, and Kaito had to wonder if it was possible that his good luck had started diminishing since he had taken it upon himself to counter Shinichi's bad kind. Or was it that the Gods had turned against him for being too greedy?

He cast a glance at Shinichi as the fierce yell pierced through the air. He had stiffened and turned to the sound, senses sharp and alert, already in detective mode. Locating and dashing to the crime scene, Kaito and Shinichi set to their usual tasks. Grabbing the duct-tape in his pocket Kaito fenced off the area from the public, restraining anyone trying to leave, all the while dialing police and ambulance. Shinichi was simultaneously dissecting the area, checking on the victim and scanning for suspicious behavior. Really, the pair made one hell of a combo.

As Kaito's work came to an end, he stepped to the side, content to watch his detective. It was a treat, seeing him work in his element. His eyes sharpened to a degree that made his azure eyes shine with inner determination. It took Kaito's breath away, and not for the first time he found himself wishing that he would sometime look at Kaito that way. It made a shiver run down his spine. A soundless sigh escaped his lips and he crossed his arms and continued looking.

The victim was still alive and the detective put all his efforts to stopping the bleeding and talking to her as she was on the verge to losing consciousness. Many minutes ticked by in extreme tension as they awaited the arrival of the rescue team. Kaito forced himself to focus on his surroundings, determining the people acquainted to the woman lying on the ground with a viscous stab wound in her stomach.

By the time the police arrived Shinichi had sent the victim to the hospital in an ambulance with her life strings intact by mere determination on the detective's side. Megure-keibu trotted over to where Shinichi waited with bloody hands and a tired but content expression.

"Kudou-kun!" the police inspector cried out in delight. "It appears your bad luck is turning around what with more and more victims _surviving_ your presence!"

Kaito chuckled humorlessly as Shinichi flinched. It really wasn't fair game calling Shinichi on his high mortality numbers.

As his detective went on to explain the details of the attempted murder, Kaito let his attention side-track. The officers that came in Megure-keibu's tow where busy either collecting the pieces of evidence Shinichi pointed out, or standing to the side discussing what they saw.

Or so Kaito thought, but as he listened in on their conversation he was forced to make a re-evaluation of his earlier assessment concerning his clueless friend. The two officers closest to him, to whom he was listening, were female and rather young, probably new recruitments to the force, then, Kaito decided.

"But I mean come on, he's like, what, twenty? Twenty-one? You can't tell me you haven't thought about it?" one said eagerly while checking out Shinichi's ass as he squatted to point to a spot with irregular blood pattern.

"But Miki, even if that's true, he's not even of age yet, not to mention I've heard he's been working with the police since he turned thirteen! Everybody knows him and Megure-keibu acts almost like he's his own son. Can you imagine the scrutiny you would have to go through if you ever got involved with him?"

"You worry too much, we're on the _force_ now, where would you find more honorable fellas, I wonder, hm? And what does a year here or there matter, in ten if won't even matter", Miki exclaimed reassuringly.

"What makes you think he would even be interested-?" her face flushed as Miki cast a fierce glare at her friend. "Don't look at me like that, I just mean he's really popular, you know? Almost every woman in our department has their eyes on him, if not seriously then at least as some kind of eye candy. I can't help but feel kind of sorry for him. He must have realized…"

Kaito stopped listening. _Everybody in homicide?_ He couldn't believe his own foolishness, he had completely disregarded his workplace. It was so easy to do, too, seeing as Kaito was rarely there and they were officers of the law, for crying out loud! You would think they had some sense of moral. Not to mention, most of them where at least ten years older than him. And it was a male-dominated career choice, didn't they have other men to look at?!

He couldn't help but snort at the other woman's pity, if only she knew how dense his friend was. He could guarantee Shinichi didn't have the slightest clue to the many females (and a couple of males) that held him in affection in his surroundings.

Back to the seriousness of the matter, though, and Kaito was at a loss for how to solve this one. He could hardly threaten the police; they would be more inclined to arrest him than heed his warning. He couldn't very well protect Shinichi for his own good behind bars, especially if he was arrested as Kuroba Kaito. KID then? But no, that would be too weird. He had decided to let his secret persona remain uninvolved in his personal business with Shinichi.

Before his musings could go much further he was interrupted in his thoughts by two pair of very blue eyes peering up at him. Stumbling backwards from the very close (_too close!_) standing detective, he gave out a yelp. Shinichi straightened and looked at him with an unreadable expression before shrugging and saying:

"The case is closed, all that's remaining is paperwork and I convinced them to let me hand it in next week, so we're free to go."

He cast a glance over the crime scene and it appeared that the case had indeed been wrapped up. Forensics were packing their bags, the officers had gathered around Megure-keibu for a briefing and the people gathering had slowly started dissolving.

It took a moment for the words to register in Kaito's mind as Shinichi was still looking at him with those big eyes, but as it dawned on him that they would not be going to headquarters today, he was swamped with dubious feelings. Had they gone there now he could have assessed the situation, always an advantage when planning interference and it would be difficult to show up later, it was something he had never done before and Shinichi might become suspicious. But on the other hand, he didn't want their afternoon to go to waste and was kind of happy Shinichi had arranged for them to get out earlier.

"Well?" Shinichi asked with a hint of amusement in his voice.

Kaito looked up and realized they hadn't moved and Shinichi must be waiting for his reaction. "How considerate of you", he said and winked.

As they left, he caught the eye of Miki, made sure he had her attention and then very deliberately glomped his detective. In the midst of nuzzling his hair and pressing as close as physically possible, he almost lost track of what his aim had been as he got lost in the wonderful feeling of Shinichi.

"_Kaito_", a very frustrated voice said somewhere in his shoulder.

"Hn?" said Kaito and drew in an intoxicating breath of viola shampoo and muskiness that reminded Kaito of forests and camping.

"May I inquire as to what you are doing?" Shinichi said with enforced patience.

"Making a point", answered Kaito and smirked at the double meaning.

Silence ensued as they left the scene. Kaito caught a glimpse of Miki who glared indignantly at him, and Kaito answered by stretching out his tongue in a childish manner, happy Shinichi couldn't see him.

As Shinichi continued to say nothing however, he began wondering what he could have taken from that answer, or if he simply had his thoughts elsewhere. To find out he carefully detangled from his (cozy) position in Shinichi's arms to get a read on his expression. A thoughtful look had crossed his face but as he caught Kaito staring at him he shook his head and smiled.

"So, whereto next?"

Kaito continued to stare for a moment longer, and their eyes had an interesting conversation where many thoughts where hidden behind innocent facades. Another second passed, and Kaito also smiled.

"To the Ferris Wheel!" he exclaimed and pointed Shinichi in the direction of the big wheel turning slowly on its axis.

A couple of paces later Shinichi unceremoniously dropped Kaito and continued walking.

"Hey!" Kaito exclaimed a waved a fist at him in a ridiculous manner.

"You're big enough to walk on your own", Shinichi threw over his shoulder.

"Yeah, well, it was nice being carried too", he whispered, pouting. Just as he considered evil ways at revenge, Shinichi spoke again.

"Hurry up, Kai, we don't want to miss the sun set from the top!"

Kaito's head snapped up and he grinned at Shinichi's still turned back. He swung up and smoke-bombed himself right next to Shinichi, and they started their way over to the queuing again.

Well, he thought happily, maybe everyone didn't know of Shinichi's touching taboo, but at least no one else had this with him. And maybe, he thought as he leaned on Shinichi, tightly hugging his arm, it was okay.

* * *

Little fluff, less humour, but overall, what do you think? :)


	4. Unacceptable Distractions

Title: Unacceptable distractions

A/N: yeah, so inspiration is back (cheers!). This time it's an annoying Osakan detective coming to spoil Kaito's carefully laid out plans.

Rating: T

Word count: 2000

Publish date: 21 Aug.

* * *

Kaito was in a sour mood. It had nothing to do with the impending exams coming, despite having several hours left to study (who knew university studies could be so _time-consuming_?). It also had nothing to do with Aoko having run amok with a mop, managing to hit him in the head due to his distracted thoughts (she even apologised, something that had never happened before, as Kaito had failed to get angry, laugh or react in any accepting way).

It didn't even have anything to do with his heist which had turned out to be yet another disappointment as Pandora remained ever elusive of his searching (though, he had to admit that neither Hakuba nor Shinichi turning up to give chase was a possible factor to his depressing thoughts).

No, Kaito's bad mood had to do with the presence of yet another detective (not at the heist). One which had showed up unannounced at Shinichi's doorstep, grinning happily at the dumb expression of his detective counterpart's face.

Hattori Heiji. Tantei-han.

Kaito might have considered forgiving this transgression in their lives just as he had managed to convince Shinichi to consider new living arrangements for real.

("Truly, why do we need _two_ apartments? We practically live together already, going to school together, studying together, doing pranks together-" "It's because you try to consistently prank me that I need a place to go hide in!" "But I know where you go so it hardly counts as a _hiding place_… Not to mention, this way I can more persistently monitor your eating and sleeping schedule, because honestly, have you looked yourself in the mirror lately, these bags under your eyes are _not_ healthy…" _Silence_ "You're not kidding…" "Of course not, your health is of great concern to me!" _More silence_. "Let me think about it- no, that's not a promise!")

But not only had Hattori managed to completely distract Shinichi from any kind of residential changes, but he had distracted Shinichi from Kaito himself. Which was completely unacceptable.

Kaito had just snuck in through the window to Shinichi's apartment (not a feasible task for most, considering it was positioned thirteen stories up) in order to reprimand him for dismissing his heist so easily (well not _his_, as far as Shinichi knew, but it was hardly the point at the moment), when he realized that Shinichi was not there.

"Oh hell no…" Kaito whispered menacingly. Shinichi had stood a KID heist up in order to go out with another detective?! Not. Happening.

Just about to turn around and leave the same way he came, he paused, having caught sight of Tantei-han's baggage, and in it, his clothes. Stopping to consider the implications of his hastily formed plans as the props where practically handed to him, he flashed a decidedly maniacal grin.

Swiftly setting his plans into motion he disappeared into the black night outside, set to find his favourite critic.

* * *

It didn't take long, not with all the monitors and spies he had set out through the city, but decidedly longer than he would have liked. The pair were currently strolling the less populated parts of Tokyo, talking quietly amongst each other. From his position several houses down the street, on the roof, he couldn't hear nor see what they where saying (and there was no way he could use binoculars or go any closer, not with the sixth sense for being watched that Shinichi had developed during his time as Conan).

Cursing softly for the _n_th time this night, he slowly crept closer, keeping pace with their walking. Catching sight of a very suspicious roughian about to intercept their path he noiselessly jumped down behind him, released a silent smoke bomb and set the confused man to sleep. He checked around a corner to see if any of the actions had been discovered but the pair sauntered on with Shinichi facing the ground with a small frown and Tantei-han saying something with a forced grin.

_What were they talking about_, Kaito wondered as he checked the sleeping man for weapons of illegal possessions. Finding a knife and hand-gun, he dialled 119 and spoke in a voice definitely not his own explaining the oddity of an unconscious man lying on the ground with a gun. They promised to come within minutes, and Kaito thanked them and hung up. _Where they _aiming_ to get killed_, he thought angrily as they continued into even shadier areas of Tokyo's backside.

"And you", Kaito said moving his foot to the man's face to be able to see his face, "are you even trying to be discrete? Tch."

He realized he shouldn't mock Fate or she would send some more vicious person his way, and he wasn't in the mood to play hero, not when his more mischievous sides where demanding his attention.

He left the area, despite his reassurances to the police he would wait there, and continued his pursuit. He had to find a way to separate the detectives.

Several blocks later, he was growing frustrated, but Lady Luck finally seemed to have forgiven him. The answer appeared in a phone call to Hattori.

"Just a sec, Kudo, i's Kazuha. Who knows wha' kinda trouble she coulda gotten herself inta… Yeah-hallo?" came Tantei-han's voice floating, suddenly stronger than in their earlier conversation.

Kaito even heard Shinichi mumble something about Hattori and getting into his own pool of troubles. Waiting until the Osakan had stepped around a corner, conveniently enough, _his_ corner, he apprehended the second person that day. Kindly he let him remain unbound (he didn't want to indirectly cause him his own death in these unsafe alleys), but left a note taped to the forehead of the sleeping detective saying he had better stay away until tomorrow unless he wanted to face the wrath of one irritated magician.

Afterwards he stepped back onto the street, dressed in the Osakan's clothes (he dressed the real one in a pair he found in his bag at the apartment), and walked up to Shinichi.

"That was surprisingly quick", said Shinichi and looked at him, thankfully without any suspicion.

"Yeah, she's just pissed I didn't call her sooner after arrivin' in Tokyo, see?" said Kaito, slipping into the Kansai-ben with little difficulty.

Shinichi seemed to accept the excuse without further due and they continued "their" walk in silence.

"So, aah, what were we talkin' 'bout. Ya know, before tha call?" said Kaito, somewhat awkwardly. It was always harder getting into a role if you couldn't observe them into the last second of their interactions with the people around them, never mind missing heaps of conversation throughout.

Shinichi gave him a dubious look and Kaito sweat-dropped. "You were trying to convince me to apply for the Osakan exchange program next semester…"

"Oh, yeah righ', I did say tha', didn' I?" Kaito laughed and continued "I should have tied him up", too quietly for Shinichi to hear. "Well, wha' did ya say?"

"I didn't have time to answer, but seriously, Hattori, your attempts to mother me are going slightly overboard with this, don't you think?"

Kaito laughed, slightly (only slightly) relieved. "Yeah, can ya blame me, tho?"

"Yes, I already have quite a few people attempting to put a collar on me. I don't think some of them will be happy until I either marry some responsible girl or get locked up in room with 24/7 monitoring…" Shinichi's voice faded away in a thoughtful air.

"Are ya?" Kaito asked, feeling his breath catching in several places on its way down to his lungs.

Shinichi looked up at him with confusion shining through his blue (blue blue) eyes. "Am I what?"

"Marryin' some responsible gall?"

"Gall, really, Hattori? And no, of course not. I've already told you-"

Kaito looked at him so insistently that Shinichi paused, seemingly with no intent to finish that so very intriguing track. "Perhaps, but I don' mind gettin' an update", he prompted.

"Nothing much to say really", Shinichi said avoiding. "Apart from a few more interesting situations, nothing has really happened, or changed for that matter. Sometimes I wonder, if…"

Shinichi looked down, and Kaito followed his gaze and realized he had gripped Shinichi's arm really hard and was practically squeezing the blood out of it. Embarrassed he eased clutch and chuckled nervously.

"Wha' do ya wonda'?" he said instead of answering Shinichi's not-question.

"It's nothing. Maybe we should head back, I'm don't like being away from him for too long. He has a tendency to get himself caught up in weird situations if he gets bored, of heaven forbid, worried."

The abrupt change in mood left Kaito reeling and he blinked. "What?"

"Kaito", said Shinichi.

"Yeah… whattabout'im?" Kaito said stiffly.

"He can't be alone for too long", Shinichi clarified with an obvious voice.

Kaito laughed nervously. "Oh? Ah-ha-ha-ha, no, I s'ppose no'. Better hurry back then, shouldn't we?"

Just as he was turning to head back the same way "they" came, he found himself pushed into a wall, two strong arms and a body pressing him into immobility. Out of instinct he tried to sweep out a leg but found they were both locked to the sides by the imposing figure in front of him as well.

"Wha-!"

"You didn't think I wouldn't even recognize my own best friend, did you?" a silken voice asked near his ear, and suddenly a heap of shivers travelled from the spot where hot air hit his skin on his neck.

"Shi- Shinichi?" Kaito asked, unsteady, and looked into the face that was very close to his own.

Shinichi looked back with a fire in his azure eyes. He felt himself drown in the intensity of those eyes and unconsciously leaned forward. The press of Shinichi so close to him did nothing to stop his heart from taking liberty in the description of self-monitored as it almost leaped out of his chest. He could _feel _Shinichi's breath on his face.

"I know we have an agreement, but do I have to remind you that a private conversation with a friend should remain _private?_" asked Shinichi, not even two centimetres from his mouth.

"I- ", Kaito tried but didn't really manage to get much more out before his throat closed up.

It seemed Shinichi had more to say to Kaito, but as a second passed and he suddenly seemed to notice Kaito's flushed face and increased breathing, he paused. He looked, really looked, at Kaito with a new kind of intensity that had blood rush to Kaito's face at a disturbing rate.

His eyes glowed, his lids sunk just a millimetre, but it was enough to turn his eyes into traps of sultry seduction, and Kaito stopped breathing.

Everything seemed to cease to exist in that moment, everything but the heat seeping through Kaito's clothes from the press of a very welcome body. Everything but the two depths into destruction that was Shinichi's eyes. Everything but those lips curving in an invitation as they moved ever closer.

His own eyes slid shut as he waited to meet those unknown pair of sweet lips that he had (not dared to) dream about kissing. The arms holding him tightened just a bit, as if determined never to let go…

"Hey, Kudo!" the voice of one pissed off Osakan interrupted their peace.

Hattori Heiji dashed around a corner (had they really walked that far?) and suddenly the heat surrounding him was gone and he felt (very very) cold suddenly. Before the Osakan detective could catch sight of him, he let a blue cloud of smoke surround him and he left the scene, much too confused to deal with any of the trouble that was sure to come about.

As he left he heard his (much more than) friend growl at him. "_We are so talking about this later!_" and he couldn't help but smile.

* * *

So, there you have it. No, it's obviously not the end, but I couldn't have them end all the fun of their mysterious love in just one chapter could I? *ducks for shots. Ehehe, please don't forget to review! (And again I'm sorry there was not humour, I can't seem to do it *pouts.)


	5. Facing the Facts

Title: Facing the Facts

A/N: I realized I was quite evil to leave it as it was so here is what happened next (-ish). A present to all Haibara-fans out there! She is just so much fun to write x)

Warning: some hot scenes, boyxboy (duh), feel free to skip if you are sensitive.

Rating: T (possibly more)

Word count: 3200

Publish date: 25 Aug.

* * *

Haibara Ai was methodically typing on the computer; a report on the antidote she had supplied Kudou-kun with about three years ago. So far no worrisome side-effects had shown that she hadn't been aware of, but still, she continued to conduct experiments. She supposed absentmindedly that she may still be feeling guilty over their predicament happening in the first place. She shrugged internally and continued without pause. Emotions weren't her thing.

Just as she thought this there was a knock on the door up by the entrance to the cellar.

She wasn't expecting anyone and was seriously considering ignoring the knocking as a voice sounded through the thick walls (a considerable feat, really).

"Haibara, I know you're there!" called Kudou-kun.

Talk of the trolls, she thought amused. She pressed the _unlock_ button and listened to the hissing sound as the door slid into the wall, revealing a dishevelled looking Kudou-kun. He stumbled down the steps, hoped onto a chair (she smiled at the obvious remnant from Edogawa-kun) and looked up at her with hopelessness shining through his otherwise intense eyes.

"Yes?" she asked curtly.

"I have a problem…" he whined unhappily.

"I could guess. What do you want from me?" It is possible her voice was a little colder than necessary but it would be devastating should he ever discover the extent to which she cared for her former test-subject.

"It's Kaito…"

_Isn't it always?_ she wondered sourly. "What did he do this time?"

Shinichi looked down on his hands and she almost chuckled evilly as she noticed the blush crawling up his throat. He cleared his throat and stole a quick glance at her before hastily looking down again.

"Well, you see, he kind of followed me when I was talking to Hattori."

Alright, now she was actually curious. She had known the Osakan detective had come to Tokyo some nights before, but it was always fun seeing Kuroba-kun and Hattori-kun interacting. As Hattori-kun and Kudou-kun were old friends and Kudou-kun currently held Kuroba-kun's affections, she could see that problems would arise should Kudou-kun prove to act neglecting of the magician.

"And then?" she prompted as he seemed reluctant to continue. She had turned away from her writing, and if it's wasn't well worth her time he could count this her last time helping him sort through his confused (dense) state after Kuroba-kun's (obvious) actions.

"He sorta… took his place."

She could see where this was going, or at least she hoped she could. "And let me guess, some words slipped out that shouldn't have?"

"Not exactly…"

She sighed. "No? Did you do something, then…- Oh my, you really did! What did you do?" she said humour slipping into her voice as she noticed he continued twitching.

"I almost kissed him."

"Almost?" she asked sceptically.

"Yeah, we were interrupted as Hattori came back… but Haibara, I don't get it, why would I almost _kiss_ him? It doesn't make any sense. He's my best friend!"

Despite herself she felt incredibly sorry for Kuroba-kun. The detective was beyond dense and she did not envy his mission to try and break through the miles thick defences this man had for romantic advances. Even some such as obvious as his _own_ actions.

"Do you think that there may be more to your friendship, then?" she asked carefully, strongly resisting the urge to throw something at him.

The look she was given spoke volumes of how far from self-realization he was. If Haibara had abruptly sprouted a mule and gone "Muuuuh" he would have looked less surprised.

"What do you mean, something more? What more is there?"

She was struggling to decide if she would rather bang her head against her desk or shake that sad excuse of a detective roughly until reality caught up with him.

"I don't know, Kudou-kun, is it possible you have… felt something around him that maybe you don't feel around others?"

"Like what?" he asked uncertain.

"Like something warm in your chest when he smiles…? Maybe you want to touch him unexplainably, or hug him for no reason. Or have you ever looked at him and found yourself thinking he is hot?"

By now the poor young man looked ready to explode from all the blood in his face, but he was not denying anything.

"What… would any of that mean?"

She smirked. "I suggest you spend some time with Kuroba-kun, perhaps acting on some of those impulses."

"Could I do that? Wouldn't it be, I don't know, weird, or something?"

"Only if you make it so, I would suspect", answered Haibara cryptically and waved him away before any more valuable time was wasted on (not teenage anymore, she reminded herself) lovesick fools.

_If people were turning to her for problems with emotions, she thought sadly, what was the world coming to?_

* * *

Kaito looked up from the magazine he was reading, dropped the deck of cards he was flipping and stood up to answer the door. It was late and he couldn't think of that many that would show up today, rather than wait until tomorrow. He had just enough time to grow worried that maybe something had happened and they couldn't connect to his phone, before he pulled down the handle and all such thoughts left him.

"Shinichi?" he asked surprised.

The two stood staring at each-other for a while. Kaito was fighting down a blush as those eyes looked at him with such intensity that it reminded him of their last _encounter_.

"What are you doing here?" he asked as time passed and nobody said anything.

"I, eeerh, wanted to see-, I mean, talk to you."

"Oh", said Kaito very intelligently. "Come in" he continued and stepped aside to let him in. As he passed going inside, close enough to touch, he could smell Shinichi and an involuntary shudder went through him. This was ridiculous! "Have a seat. Do you want anything?"

As he asked he couldn't help but notice how something predatory flashed across the detective's face before smoothing out and he shrugged.

"Sure, I'll have some tea."

"Just a second", said Kaito and stepped into the kitchen.

He almost shrieked when a voice suddenly asked behind him "Do you still have any of that black current?"

"What? Oh yeah, sure, that European thing, right? It should be over in the corner cabinet."

Shinichi didn't answer but moved over and pulled out the tea, readied two cups and came over to stand close (so, so close) to Kaito where he checked the water. No words were uttered and Kaito felt heat across his face. He pretended it was only the hot steam and swallowed thickly.

He focused intently on the water and was therefore surprised when he felt a hand on his arm. Flinching, he looked down, saw Shinichi's hand that moved away in surprise, and then he looked up on his face and saw the regret in them.

"Sorry."

"Shinichi?"

"It's nothing."

Was that a pink he saw dusting his detective's otherwise ivory skin?

"Why did you come here tonight?" he asked, almost afraid of the answer. Afraid Shinichi would bring up their almost-kiss and say sorry, I don't feel the same. Or even worse, I'm sorry, I don't think we can be friends if you feel that way.

Shinichi looked at him, and Kaito couldn't decide what he was seeing in the swirl of emotions he spotted there. They stood very still. (Shinichi was looking at him.) He could feel the breath of his slow exhales on his face. Almost like a copy of how they had stood that night.

Shinichi licked his lips, opened his mouth and…

Suddenly looked away, chuckling humourlessly. "I wanted to see how you were doing. We left things kind of abruptly, huh?" he said and instantly there was a flash of panic across his face and he looked like he wanted to bite his own tongue. "I- I mean, you didn't come by yesterday and just kind of thought 'hey, how's Kaito' and then I went here…" he finished of lamely.

Kaito stood speechless for a second, and then smiled. It felt more okay standing here, fighting to slow his heartbeat, if he knew Shinichi was also nervous, however little sense that made.

The bubbling of water caught their attention and Kaito hurriedly turned the boiler off and poured them both a full cup. He dropped a sugar cube in his cup, poured some milk and honey in it and stirred five times before pulling their tea strainers up and putting one cup in the hands of a smiling detective. He almost dropped the cup as Shinichi's eyes glittered from an untold joke.

"What?" he asked suspiciously.

"Nothing", answered the detective unhelpfully and stepped back out into the living room (which was also a combined bedroom and study, he was a student, after all).

They sat down on his (suddenly very small) sofa and sipped their scalding hot tea, neither minding. Shinichi looked around the apartment, almost as if he hadn't seen it before, instead of the numerous afternoons and sleepovers spent there, that was the case.

"You're reading the _Guide to Successful Reasoning_?" Shinichi asked surprised, seeing the magazine that Kaito had left open on his desk.

"Yeah!" Kaito shot up and closed the magazine hoping he hadn't noticed that the page had shown the interview Shinichi had done with them, along with some very embarrassing doodles throughout. "I thought as you have been learning card tricks it was only fair I should know some stuff about your work as well", he said and laughed awkwardly.

"That's really… sweet of you, Kaito", said Shinichi with a certain hesitancy.

Was it super creepy that his stomach fluttered at the way Shinichi said his name?

"Yea, sweet, that's me in a nutshell", Kaito said forcing a laugh, feeling uncomfortable in the tense atmosphere.

He put the magazine away and sat back down, wishing he had invested in slightly larger furniture.

"Kaito", said Shinichi looking (looking, looking, _looking_) at him.

"_Yes_?" breathes Kaito and turned to face his best friend, feeling his stomach knot up as Shinichi's eyes turned two deep pools of something eternal.

"Would it be alright if I… touched you?" he asked and Kaito could almost touch the insecurity in his voice.

He didn't know quite how to react, but his body was doing a fine job of deciding for him as heat pooled in his lower abdomen and his heart beat sped up to an unreasonable rate.

"Yes", he whispered and felt his chest tighten in expectation and dread.

Shinichi scooted closer until he was pressed against Kaito, from hip to knee and down their legs to feet. He very slowly, very deliberately lifted up a hand, let it hover for a second in the air between them before settling on Kaito's face.

Kaito let go of a breath he hadn't known he was holding and smiled a small smile as Shinichi continued to gaze at him with a wondrous expression.

"So soft", he whispered, almost inaudibly.

As Shinichi's hand slowly crept up into his hair, he almost purred. It felt _sooo_ good to have those tentative fingers stroke through his messy hair. Feeling the scalp, the tresses, be touched, be _investigated_.

Lost in the feeling he almost missed how close his friend had leaned until he could _smell_ him. His eyes snapped open and for a moment nobody moved. Then Shinichi lifted his other hand and put it against Kaito's chest, directly above his madly pounding heart.

"It's beating as fast as mine", the detective confessed with a relieved smile.

Unsure, Kaito put his hand over Shinichi's heart and felt the thumping in there, quick as he had said, but oddly comforting. He spread his fingers out plain across the nice shirt, loosely sticking to a button, but moving over it. He felt the drumming like a calling music, urging him, to do what he didn't know. His hand moved slowly up and down in pace with Shinichi's breathing and without noticing he matched that pace.

The hand on his own chest, and the one in his hair, suddenly moved to his shoulders. A second passed as Shinichi stared at him, almost asking him to stop him, before he pulled him into a hug. Automatically his own arms wrapped around the lean man's torso.

The sensation of hugging Shinichi wasn't new, but oh did it feel different like this. He pushed as close as he cold and gripped the fabric at Shinichi's back tightly, bunching the material up in his fisted hands. Pressing his nose into the nook of his neck he pulled lungfulls of air that smelled of nothing but Shinichi's unique fragrance: parchment, old wood, chocolate.

"Kaito?" a voice asked so close to his ear, and with Shinichi's body close to him he felt it reverberate throughout his upper body, seeping into a part of his heart he didn't knew he had.

"Um-hum", he answered, muffled, in Shinichi's neck.

"This feels nice."

His words sent a weird happy feeling straight down his front and his toes curled.

"Un", Kaito agreed and he could hear Shinichi sigh somewhere behind him.

"Is this okay?" he suddenly asked and Kaito had but a second to wonder what he meant before he felt the hands pressing his shoulders and neck travel into his hair and to his lower back.

The sense of strong hands and gentle fingers on his body sent a happy stir to his tummy, and he smiled, biting his lip. As his teeth accidently grazed Shinichi's throat he heard the detective gasp and pull him tighter.

The sound sent a wave of want through him and he suddenly felt that he was_ not close enough_. Having made up his mind, he loosened his grip and Shinichi's worried voice asked him if there was something wrong but he shook his head and clumsily moved over to straddle the now blushing detective.

Feeling slightly awkward in this new position he bent down and wrapped his arms around his detective, pressed as close as he possible could. A beat of stillness passed before Shinichi responded and put his hands on Kaito's hips, making him gasp at the pure _intimacy_ of the action. The hands moved up his sides, causing a prickling sensation through the magician.

He put his hands in Shinichi's hair and slowly pulled his head back, laying it to rest against the sofa's (which he would never criticize again) headrest. Their gazes locked and Kaito felt something pull in his abdomen as those azure orbs melted to liquid.

Slowly he sunk his head down and rested his forehead against Shinichi's. They stared at each for a long moment before Kaito let his gaze drop to the pair of lips that had parted to allow the hurried breathing that would hit his chin and throat. Ever so gently he pressed his lips to the detective's.

Just a gentle pressure, nothing more.

He waited anxiously for Shinichi to respond and pressed harder. The softness that met him moved to accommodate the new entity. Two equally strong feelings battled in Kaito's chest at this moment. One, a feeling of absolute bliss. Surrounded by his Shinichi, who he was kissing, was more than he could have ever imagined (and he had done a lot of imagining since the almost-kiss, so much in-fact, that it was borderline of unhealthy).

The other feeling was panic. He wasn't responding. If he pushed Kaito away right now, he knew he would break. He would break into a thousand pieces and would never be whole again.

And then the world exploded.

Because Shinichi kissed him back. A push of the lips, a small widening letting hot hot air out. He felt his lower lip get sucked in between Shinichi's two and the sensation was so _erotic_. And then there was a tongue hesitantly going out to lick Kaito's upper lip and Kaito thought he was going to _die_.

He pressed closer than should be possible and still he _wasn't_ _close enough_. And he pulled at Shinichi's hair, so roughly it should hurt but the detective didn't seem to care but pulled him closer. Hands went from his sides to his shoulders, back down to cup his ass and Kaito's breath left him.

"Kai…"

His heart was doing impossible flips and it felt so good it _hurt_. Allowing their tongues to meet, everything was _wet_ and _hot_ and Kaito could barely _stand it_. Moving restlessly, desperately against the body under him, the world tilted as everything turned white from pleasure.

He relished the sound of the groan erupting from the detective underneath him, and so he did it again, and couldn't stop the moan that slipped out to be swallowed between their mouths. Their breathing came out in gasps and Kaito didn't know who was sounding like what, and he didn't _care_.

Hands were clawing at his back and he didn't know whether to press into them or push closer to Shinichi, because he wanted closer, closer, closer.

"Shinichi", Kaito choked when the detective went from kissing him to leaving butterfly touches on his cheek, chin, throat, collarbone.

The response he received was fingers digging into his back and he shivered from the pleasure.

As he suddenly felt those hands wrap more securely around him and the body tense under him, his eyes flew open only to discover the room was swaying and all of a sudden he was facing the ceiling. Shinichi's figure hovered above him and Kaito gasped as he met those sultry, alluring eyes.

Feeling as is there wasn't enough air, as he was drowning, drowning, drowning, he put a hand against Shinichi's heart, and felt the racing pulse. Seeming to sense his predicament, Shinichi paused and gentleness seeped into his eyes until it was his best friend staring at him again. Hundreds of hours spent talking, laughing, eating, sleeping, studying together. Shared moments of joy that he would forever treasure.

He reached up and planted a very light kiss on the swollen lips that immediately bent down to meet him. When they separated the heat had evaporated somewhat and Shinichi sat back up, pulling Kaito with him. They looked at each-other, wonderingly.

_What is he thinking?_

_What is going to happen now?_

Kaito decided he didn't care as long as he got to stay close to him. So he tucked his knees under him and leant against his detective, getting very comfortable very fast. An arm wrapped around him and he sighed contentedly. He took the hand that was dangling unattached from his shoulder, and intertwined their fingers.

"Stay the night?" he asked with closed eyes.

Unbeknownst to him, Shinichi was looking down at him with the most heavenly smile you could imagine.

"Yeah."

He had no idea what had instigated the detective to come to him this evening, asking to touch him. He had no idea what was going to happen tomorrow, or the day after. He didn't know, but as he listened to the soft thrumming of Shinichi's heart, he smiled. He wouldn't let this go, ever.

* * *

So who is smiling really stupidly right now? Please don't forget to review, because these types of scenes makes me really nervous, are they rushed? Repetitive?


End file.
